An Ironic Lovestory 2
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: The dance! Yay! Or not.....hidden motives and heartbreaks *gasp* Never mind that....Just read it.


Its back now, with more irony and awkwardness than ever! BTW, this is still based on the real thang....  
  
--------------------------------------------  
An Ironic Lovestory 2  
  
The dance moved slowly and steadily through every minute. And Yolei Inuoue watched as the second hand turned and took its sweet little time.  
  
And it was annoying as hell.  
  
It didnt help that Cody was snoring in his seat next to Yolei, and also that Izzy was no where in sight.  
  
The thought made Yolei blush. 'Cause she liked Izzy. She shifted nervously in her seat and sighed, keeping her eyes trained on the clock.  
  
Mimi, Matt, Tai and Sora were standing in a circle with TK and Kari, who were the only happy looking people in the group. Tai was looking bored, with an occasional glance in Sora's direction, and Sora was obviously uncomfortable and also stealing looks in Tai's direction. TK and Kari were also communicating by way of looks.   
  
Mimi was standing around, still in her cheerleading uniform due to an earlier pep rally. She was pom pom free however. Matt couldnt help but admire her long, shapely, well-tanned legs. Her partially exposed bare and bronze midriff, smooth as always. Her silky soft hair, glinting under the lighting. Her sweet, full lips and dainty princess nose. Her long dark and slightly curled lashes over perfect caramel brown sparkling eyes. Her slim waist and curvy hips and figure-Matt was taking it all in. It was easy on his eyes, Matt thought.  
  
He shook his eyes away from her, at long last.  
  
Tai sighed. Grabbing Sora's elbow, he dragged her off to the 'designated' snack area.  
  
Mimi smirked in their direction. She glanced at the remaining friends, TK and Kari, the only unconditionally loving members of their group, and Matt, the rebel, bassist, vocalist, well....Matt was Matt, and that was what the guy was good at. He was cute too. Mimi lushed and turned away from Matt, and started to look for Yolei. Well, I guess this is life. Uninteresting and boring.  
  
Well, dances did their best to suck, but having a Guess Who championship oin the library was still, pretty lame, Izzy thought. He wanted Yolei here, to laugh with him and joke with him. Izzy sighed dejectedly and got up. He found Mimi, and an evil idea popped unto his head at random.  
  
"Hey, Mims, can I talk ta ya?!" Izzy asked. He took Mimi's arm and dragged her away a bit.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked, worried.  
  
"Do you like Matt?"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"If YOU EVER MENTION THAT TO ANYOPNE I SWEAR YOURE DEAD!!!"  
  
"So you DO like him then?"  
  
"Yes...no, yes.......I mean NONONONONO!!!"  
  
"Good. Lets have a little bet here, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"First of all, Matt will try to ask you to dance a couple times today. Whatever you do, say no the first two times. For the third, say yes, and then...about 20 or 30 seconds in..."  
  
"What, kiss him?" Mimi ducked and blushed.  
  
Izzy looked at her strangely. "No!"   
  
"Well what then?"  
  
"I want you to just run from him, overdramatize as much as you can. For ten bucks!" Izzy exclaimed, knowing Sora, Tai, and Yolei would get a kick out of it.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked dumbfounded.  
  
"20! And if you agree, but chicken out, you owe me 20 bucks! And I'll be right....AGAIN!!!" Izzy smirked proudly.  
  
"Oooooh," Mimi hissed between angrily clenched teeth. "FINE!! But only to prove your stupidass point!"  
  
"Thats all I ask," I zzy replied calmly. "Lets go then, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Mimi agreed, still pissed.  
  
Sora watched this scene with amusement. She looked back at Tai, and smiled at his also amused look. "Well," Tai muttered, glancing at Sora with a shrug. "I guess thats that then...."  
  
"I guess so...." Sora gulped and turned back to smile cutely at Tai, who leaned over and took her hand.  
  
Sora knew that Tai liked her, but also knew that Tai was a fast-paced thinker, stubborn as hell but boyish and adventuorous. And she knew that Tai knew he didnt think that he was good enough for Sora. She also knew of about a dozen other girls with crushes on Tai and another dozen with crushes on Sora herself. So, you see either one of the two had to decide whether to make a move-or play it step by step. And neither option pleased Sora at all.  
  
Sora was a smart girl, sweet, caring, generous, etc etc....but this she was clueless at. She didnt know how fast she wanted to go, what to tell Tai, how other people would treat her. Sora was, in fact, rather confused.  
  
Which of course, turned out to be none to unusual for a typical teenager.  
  
Matt saw Mimi and smiled. "Hey Mimi," he called innocently and cheerfully, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Maybe later!" Mimi answered nochantly (as usual).   
  
Matt sighed. He went around to the side of the gym and met Davis and Kari. Davis was despreately getting Kari to dance with him, but Kari was looking for TK. "Hey guys," Matt greeteed.  
  
Davis paused his I-Love-You-So-Much monologue and glanced at Matt. "Oh, hey there," Davis replied, then absently tured back to Kari. Matt sighed and went to the library, where Tai and Sora were sitting and chatting. Then Matt went to the snack area, where Cody was, amazingly enough, stuill asleep. Matt saw Mimi and grinned.   
  
"Mimi, over here!" Matt yelled. Mimi walked over. "Hey, I was just wondering if you'd like to acne with me..." Matt stopped short as another guy took Mimi's hand and yelled,  
  
"Come on Tachikawa! YOu promised me a dance!" Mimi laughed and shook her head, causing her hair to shake along with it  
  
"Coming!" Mimi called back, then turned to Matt and smiled. "We'll dance later," she told him, before grabbing onto the guys hand and walkingh off with him.  
  
Matt sighhed and sat dejectedly next to a snoring Cody. "Hey Matt," COdy said, wiping his face. "Man, these things blow!"  
  
"I know," Matt said sadly. "Whats up with that shitty music?"  
  
"It sounds like the accordions of hell," COdy said sardonically. He picked himself off the table and turned to Matt. "So whats this bug Izzy's got up his butt about Mimi danicng with you?"  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked. "He doesnt want us to dance?"  
  
"Yeah, he does," Cody said dismissively. "But, quote unquote, at EXACTLY the right time, or else everything'll be screwed."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked, ind of interested at this point. "It doesnt matter anyway, cause Mimi thinks I suck major monkeyballs."  
  
"How visual," Cody said, shaking his head. "Maybe she does. Its that kindegarten thing."  
  
Matt raised his eyebrows at Cody. "Explain."  
  
"When we were kindergarten, you'd just punch or hit the person you liked, and that meant you liked them,m" COdy explained with yet another shrug. "They hit you back, they liked you too. It was kind of simple back then."  
  
"I know what you mean!" Matt exclaimed, smacking the sides of his temples lightly. "It SUCKS now!"  
  
"The punching thing always worked," Cody commented. "Its a fool-proof plan there."  
  
"Just easily out grown," Matt pointed out. "So I guess if Sora nd Tai hit each other so much, they like each other."  
  
"Yep," confirmed Cody.  
  
"And Izzy and Yolei argue about everything. They like each other, no?"  
  
"Like," Cody answered affirmatively. "And you play jokes and annoy Mimi, whhic means you like her."  
  
Matt sighed. "So, what? Is she playing hard to get? Cause I'd prefer the punching thing."  
  
"I sghould write a book about that," COdy mused. "Punching, arguing, annoying-all Public Displays of Affection."  
  
"Hey Matt!" Mimi said, coming up behind Matt. She hit the side of his head with the back of her hand.  
  
Cody smirked.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Um...wanna dance?" Matt asked sweetly. Mimi held her hand down. Matt took it and Cody winked at him, still smirking smugly. Matt stood up and lead Mimi off.  
  
Izzy, meanwhile, saw this entire scene and followed them.  
  
Matt slid his arms around Mimi and felt her wrap hers around him tightly. He let out a long breath and gulped.  
  
Mimi's heart ached. Shut UP, she told hrself. You have to show Izzy! If any of your friends knew you liked Matt, theyd kill you! They know you'd win, and you'll be banned for it!  
  
Mimi choked a bit, the thoughts crossing her mind in big jumbles, unable to sort themselves out. Oh, God, is it even really worth it?! You totally like him, so whats the deal? Mimi closed her eyes and with a spurt of energy, tore violently away from Matt. Tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Izzy smiled at the dramatization.  
  
For Mimi, they were real as real gets. "I cant..." Mimi murmured, choking as she turned and ran. She ran until she was back in the nearly empty library. She buried her fance in her hands until Izzy put his hand on her shoulder protectively.   
  
"Mimi...."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Mimi screeched, looking up nad slapping Izzy, right and hard, the face. Her palm stung. "I cant   
across believe I just did that!" She wiped her face.  
  
"Mimi...I did this for a reason, and soon enough you'll see it."  
  
"Yeah right!" Mimi screamed. Izzy held out the money. "I dont need your money, you you loser! Youre a freak! I cant believe I did that!"  
  
"Mimi." Izzy shook his head. "I'm sorry, fo now. But someday, you'll thank me. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" Mimi snarled.  
  
"Dont tell anyone that I made you do this, okay."  
  
"FINE!" Mimi snapped. "Just dont come near me again!" Mimi got up and ran again.  
  
She ran into Sora nad Tai. "What the hell?" Tai asked.  
  
"Mimi?" Sora asked. "Aer you okay?"  
  
"I'm going home," Mimi said in an uncharacteristically controlled voice. "Now." She left.  
  
"I'll call you," Sora murmured. She looked at Tai.  
  
"Wasnt me," Tai replied.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I'm serious, that actually happened. Even the Cody's kindergarten theory. Know who I am yet? Hold on to that thopught, okay? Wait till the end.  
  



End file.
